I Am Auralia
by oblivioustomemories
Summary: When little Amelia Cortez finds a "fallen star" out her back garden she can soon do things she could never do before, but what happens when she finds a way to another place she never knew existed? Rated T to be safe & set after ACiT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay so this is my first ever fanfic! I'm a little rough and I am open to any criticism to help make the next chapter a little better (:**

**This is probably a little short but y'know this is only the opening of the story so chapter two will definitely be longer. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Insomniac own Ratchet and Clank which I own nothing of, however I own my own creations and the such. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes Amelia, start putting away your stuff and then come in to wash your hands, okay?"

"Okay mummy!" Amelia called back to her mother.

It was about 5 o'clock on a Friday afternoon and little Amelia Cortez had been out her back garden all day, enjoying her last day of her summer vacation. It was hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Amelia's back garden was covered in toys such as dolls, teddy bears, a skipping rope, a bike, a slide and a swing; it was her own personalized park. Amelia and her mother lived outside the city of Donegal so really this was as much as Amelia could do, but she loved it.

Being just a child, Amelia didn't want to put away her things but she knew she must. But what was the harm in going on one more thing? She began to dash about the garden and tidy away her toys back into her toy box, put her bike away back into the shed and pull the slide – which wasn't really that heavy – back beside the shed; just to keep the garden neat and tidy.

All that was left was her swing. She couldn't really tidy this away as it was dug into the ground to keep it from toppling over when she went too high. Though it was the swing that she wanted to use before dinner time. She jumped onto the orange seat and kicked her legs off of the ground. She remembered when her dad used to push her on the swing when she was littler. He would make her go really high, so high she felt she was close to touching the sky.

She kicked her legs back and forth to keep herself swinging. She tilted her head back and closed her blue eyes letting the breeze go through her short, brown, curly hair. The weather in Ireland wasn't usually this nice so she was trying to make the most of it. She opened her eyes again, looking up at the sky.

The sun was setting and the sky was a pretty orange. But there was something strange heading her way. It looked like a tiny star falling to the earth. She watched as it got closer and bigger in size, yet it was still small. She also noticed it was golden colour. After a few minutes of watching this mysterious object, it finally hit the ground outside her garden with a thump.

Amelia jumped off her swing and made her way to the back gate. Her and her mum lived in the country, so the only thing that surrounded their home was green fields and a small rocky road just out the front. In her back garden they had a gate which takes one out into the next field. Amelia's mother was oblivious that Amelia could open this gate and so didn't bother to lock it all the time. But if only she did this once.

Amelia pulled back the latch on the gate and made her way out into the open field. She could see just up the hill, a small glow from the orb that fell from the sky. She ran as fast as her little legs would take her to the golden glow. It was so pretty to her and she wanted it for herself.

She finally made it and there it was in front of her. It was small and if you took away the golden glow you would see that it was just a simple rock. Oh, but it wasn't. It was much more than that. Amelia wanted what she thought was a fallen star. Her hand reached out towards it but when her fingers met with the rock a sudden force of energy was absorbed into Amelia's tiny body and she was flown backwards.

She screamed at the sudden shock but all went quiet as she hit the ground with a thud.

Amelia's mother heard her daughter scream and ran out of her house, expecting to see her lying on the grass with a sore knee but no. She wasn't there. Panicking, she looked around the garden and noticed the back gate was open. She gasped and ran- no sprinted to look for her daughter

Her mother looked about the open field and noticed a little girl lying at the bottom of a small hill. She ran to her and knelt beside her, lifting her into her arms. Though this couldn't be her daughter...her little Amelia had brown hair, not blond.

"Amelia...?" the confused mother called to her child, "Amelia, wake up honey." She shook her arms a little, trying to bring her daughter back into to world. Or was it her daughter? No. What was she thinking? Of course it was her daughter! She still had her little freckles under her eyes and the shape of face she gained from her father.

"Mphm...Mu...Mummy?"

The little girl began to wake opening up her blurry eyes. Her mother gasped in horror.

What used to be bright, beautiful blue eyes; were now a golden yellow.

* * *

><p><strong>So! How was it? Good? Bad? Reviews will be gratefully appreciated!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay heres chapter two! This one is a bit longer like I promised but its a bit rushed since I really wanted to update now because I don't think I will be able to for a while. But yeah, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

It took a few years for life for Amelia and her mother to go back to normal, though whatever happened to Amelia that day was never known to either of them until of course... well, it's too early for that. Spoilers.

Amelia's mother was of course confused and horrified when she first saw her daughters change in hair and eye colour, any mother would be. She did try to dye it back to its natural brown but every time she did it always somehow went back to being blonde.

Mrs Cortez always had a different theory to might what have happened in the field. Like for example; was Amelia kidnapped by aliens, tested on and brought back with never changing effects? Did she just simply eat something bad? Was it even her daughter? No! Of course it was, she shouldn't be thinking like that.

The day after the incident Amelia went back out to the field to retrieve the 'fallen star' even though her mother banned her from ever leaving the garden again but Amelia always had a rebellious side to her. What her mother never knew wouldn't hurt her, right?

When she found the 'star' at the top of the hill she found it was now only a simple rock. What ever happened to its golden glow? Yet the rock still fascinated the young girl, it did fall from the sky after all. But that wasn't it. Something still attracted Amelia to the simple piece of stone, like they were _connected _somehow. At first, she was hesitant to touch it but nothing happened this time when she grabbed the rock and ran back home before her mother found out that she left the garden.

When she got back to her house she ran straight to her room. There weren't many things a six year old girl could do with a rock so she just simply put the stone on the edge of her book shelf where she kept most of her bits-and-bobs.

After that Amelia found that she was doing strange things girls her age couldn't do. Or shouldn't be able to do.

Like once when she watching television she was able to move the remote closer to her without touching it, or once when she was in school, she was having a silly argument with a classmate but when she turned her back to them she heard them call her something, however the person never open their mouth. However Amelia thought little of these 'accidents' and just thought that maybe the remote was there the whole time or that her classmate _did_ call her a name but lied saying that they didn't. Amelia just wasn't sure what to believe.

Years passed and both Amelia and her mother began to think less of that day in the field. Only Mrs Cortez would think of it here and then but she would always give up trying to think of answers. Amelia herself rarely ever thought of the day, although that changed after one unfortunate event.

Almost twelve years after that fateful day Amelia and her mother were living their lives as usual. It was one day when Amelia got home after a long day at school. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing the dinner when she heard the front door open and close.

"Amelia, is that you?"

"Yeah mum, who else is it going to be?" the blond haired girl called back sarcastically, leaving her schoolbag in the hall and hanging up her jacket on the coat rack beside the front door.

"Well, how was I supposed to know it wasn't going to be some strange man about to rob us?"

Amelia entered through the hall and into the kitchen grinning at her mother, "oh yeah mum, cause robbers just casually stroll through the front door."

Mrs Cortez just rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughter's sarcastic comment. "Oh ha-ha you really are funny Amelia, so, how was school today then?"

Amelia sighed and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs that she was closest to. "The usual, nothing exciting I got an A in my history exam by the way."

"That's brilliant Amelia!" her mother exclaimed turning around to face her daughter, "I think to celebrate you should go clean your room like you promised you would yesterday."

"That's not called celebrating mum," Amelia sighed, "that's called doing chores, plus can't it wait until after dinner, I'm starving!"

"Nope and you're not getting any dinner until you clean your room so I suggest you start it now because dinner is almost ready."

"Aw, mum, c'mon... I've got homework and lots of it; please just let me leave it until the weekend?"

"Now, Amelia."

"Ugh!" Amelia stood up, "Are you ever going to stop treating me like I'm some kid?"

"I'm not treating you like a kid."

"Yes you are! What kind of mother tells her eighteen year old daughter she won't be getting any dinner until she cleans her room?"

"The kind of mother who has a child who doesn't do what she is told!"

This outraged Amelia. It wasn't that she was being told off, it was the fact that she was called a _child _not an adult, or a teenager, a _child. _After that damn day in the field twelve years ago, Mrs Cortez treated her daughter with severe protectiveness. To most people that would be understandable but to Amelia, it was just plain right annoying.

The girl just looked at her mother in pure anger though she couldn't bear to stand there for much longer. She left the kitchen, grabbed her schoolbag and stormed her way up the stairs while exclaiming; "Oh I can't wait to leave this place and live my own life!"

She ran to her room and slammed the door behind her making sure it was loud enough for her mother to hear. Throwing away her schoolbag into a corner of dirty laundry and she made her way over to her window and sat down on the pillow filled bench just below it. This was her favourite place to think, especially after silly arguments with her mum which were rare. Her room was situated at the back of the house which meant that her view consisted of the back garden and the fields which surrounded it. It was a pretty view, especially in summer when the skies were clear and there are flowers scattered here and there. Then there was 'that hill' as Amelia called it. It always reminded Amelia of that day but every time she tried to think of what actually happened, she could only remember certain things like watching the object fall from the sky then running towards the hill, reaching out to grab the glowing orb and then...that's it. Everything else is blank after that.

Why she would even want to remember that day was unknown to her because after all it was the day that turned her mother into a protective cow, right?

She sighed and stood up. She was about the make her way over to get her schoolbag to start on some homework when something caught her eye. The rock. She had forgotten that she went back out to get the rock for herself. She lifted the grey stone off of the shelf and studied it. It was just a simple, ugly rock. What was even the point in her keeping it? It was this _things _fault that Amelia had her miserable days in life which was mostly from her mothers protectiveness or when people wouldn't believe her that she wasn't wearing eye coloured contacts.

Amelia had a sudden hatred towards the piece of stone and even just holding it was annoying her so she threw the rock away from her at the wall but she gasped in horror at the result.

She expected just a small dent in the wall but no, she got something else.

When she rock hit the wall there was a sudden flash of light and before her eyes appeared a glowing misty-white, tall, oval shaped gateway.

Amelia had a sudden mix of emotions. She was shocked, frightened and excited but most of all she was curious. But didn't curiosity kill the cat? The blonde girl began to step closer to the weird glow in her wall but the closer she got the more she could see what was on the other side. Behind what seemed to be a glowing white mist was tall beautiful buildings ranging in all different heights and colours but wait...are they flying cars? Was Amelia looking into a portal of a futuristic earth? No way! Of course she wasn't!

She hesitantly reached out her hand and touched the glow with the tip of her fingers, it was cold to the touch but it sent a warm shiver up her arm spreading a grin across her face. She was about put her hand in further until; "Amelia!"

Her mother was calling her, but Amelia still wasn't in the mood to talk to her as she was still mad from earlier. She looked back at the glow and at the world in front of her.

Maybe she could venture inside...but she couldn't. But maybe just for a little while? She could always try to find a way back later. She looked down and picked up the rock she threw earlier. If it opened something once it could always open it up again, right?

"Amelia?" Mrs Cortez called again.

She was wondering why Amelia was being so quiet. But she was answered when she entered her daughter's room to find that she was no longer there.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this is cliffhanger worthy but I tried, haha.<strong>

**Go on... review... you know you want to. ;D**


End file.
